Twilight's Realm: Kanto Generation
by True Master
Summary: Betray by her Friends and Family, Twilight venture to the world of Pokemon by Arceus. Deciding she wants to be the first ever female Pokemon master, She along with Ash and his friends travel through the Kanto and aim to be the very best. Smarter, Stronger Ash. Ash X Twilight Sparkle.(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**True master: Hey Pokemon and My little Pony fans !**

 **The reason I keep delete this story is because I have nobody to edit my story.**

 **If anybody is willing to edit my story please let me know.**

 **I'll update the Story when somebody will help me edit it.**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and My little Pony**

 **Twilight's Realm:Kanto Generation**

 **Chapter 1 : Betrayal and Decision**

"W-why did t-they betray m-me, w-w-what did I do to d-deserve this!" a female voice said revealing the speaker to be Twilight sparkle but emotionally broken looking as tears flowed down her cheeks as she thought back on what has happened.

Flashback

Twilight's brother Shining Armor was getting marry to Twilight's old Foalsitter Princess Cadance of the Canterlot. Twilight was delighted that she was going to have Cadence as her Sister-in-law, but Cadance wasn't herself and Twilight knew this.

Location: Royal Canterlot Kitchen

"Alright Cake, check. Ice sculpture, check. Best darn bite-size apple fritter you ever tasted…?" Applejack said stuffing an apple fritter into Twilight's mouth.

"Mmm. Check." Twilight said with a smile as she crossed it off the list. "Alright I think that everythi- O Hiya, Princess!" Applejack said as she and the other bakers began to bow as Candace came in.

"Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Cadence said sternly. Twilight just rolled her eyes at her statement, however Applejack just was undeterred as she fixed her mistake. "Oh, Hiya, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. You come to check out what's on the menu for your big day?" Applejack asked as Candace looked around with a small smile.

"I have!" Cadance said with a smile but quickly turned into a frown when Applejack's back was turned. Twilight noticed this right away and narrowed her eyes at the pink Alicorn, confused and suspicious knowing that Candace was more accepting and nice. Applejack then quickly grabbed a tray of apple fritters and presented them to Cadance who pick one up with a magic and quickly ate it.

"Delicious! I love-love-love them." Cadance said with a nervous laugh causing Applejack to cross her legs. "Aw, shucks. Why don't you take a few to go?" Applejack said giving a bag of fritters to Cadance. "I know how you brides can be. So busy, you forget to get a little somethin' in your belly." She said. Cadance accepted the fritter, but once again when Applejack's back was turned she threw the fritter in the trash. Twilight was shocked by what she had just seen.

Applejack, Did you see what she…" Twilight found she was talking to herself as Applejack and the other bakers continued to work.

"Why would she lie to Applejack like that." Twilight thought to herself before running to her next assignment.

Later...

"I don't really see a problem Darling." Rarity said working Cadance's wedding dress as Twilight paced "But Rarity, you should have seen how she acted back there. I don't know when she changed, but she changed! "Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Twilight said imitating Cadence. "Did I hear someone say my name?" Twilight and Rarity turn to see Cadance and her Bridesmaids walking in. Rarity stopped what she was doing and bowed.

"Your highness! Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion." Rarity said with a nervous chuckle.

"Uh-huh. Is my dress ready?" Cadance said pushing Rarity out of her way, really surprising Twilight 'Candace, you are never this pushy or rude' she thought as Rarity was undisturbed "Yes, of course, Um, I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment, and I think you'll be pleased with the results!" Rarity said proudly showing the dress as Cadence wasn't impressed.

"I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train." Candace said walking away as Rarity immediately grabbed a notepad and a quill. "Oh, yes, of course." She said writing down the princesses instructions. Cadence then walked over to her bridesmaid's dresses.

"And these should be a different color." She demanded, but her bridesmaid were against the idea.

"I think they're lovely." Twinkleshine said with a smile

"Me too!" Minuette said nodding her head.

"I love them." Lyra said as Cadance then glared at the three mares causing them all to look away in sadness as Twilight was more surprised.

"Make them a different color." Cadence demanded in a firm voice before walking out of the room. Rarity nodded and got right back to work, but Twilight on the other hoof.

"Gee, maybe her name should be "Princess Demandy-pants." She said before walking out of the room. Twilight really wasn't liking the way Cadance was treating her friends, just a few minutes ago she went with Cadence to check on Pinkie's end of the wedding party and Cadence just insulted Pinkie's Party saying it was more fit for a six year old's birthday party. Pinkie didn't mind the insult, but Twilight did and she was not happy 'Candace...why are you being this way?' she wondered.

After all was done for the day, the Mane Six decided to grab some drinks at a local café. "Bet I can guess what you're all thinking. Cadance is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever." Twilight said taking a seat next to Rarity. Everypony plus spike gave her a look of shock and confusion "Twilight, whatever are you talking about? Cadence is an absolute gem!" Rarity said before taking a sip of her juice surprising Twilight "Rarity, she was so demanding!" Twilight said "Well, of course she is! Why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day?" Rarity said shrugging her shoulders as Twilight looked at Applejack "Applejack, did you know that after she told you how much she just 'love-love-loved' your hors d'oeuvres, she threw them in the trash?" Twilight asked.

"Aw, she was probably just trying to spare my feelin's." Applejack said before drinking here soda. Just then another golden portal opened up and the same shadowy figure was watching.

"So these are the other element bearers." The shadow said as he watched them carefully as Twilight continued to rant "No, she was just being fake and totally insincere!" Twilight said sternly as Fluttershy spoke up.

"She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal." Fluttershy said "See? Rude!" Twilight said crossing her hooves with a smile on her face "But he was singing really off-key." Fluttershy said as the bird in question landed of her hoof and began to sing very off-key as Twilight's jaw dropped "Oh come on! Rainbow Dash, you're with me, right?" Twilight said looking to the Element of loyalty for back-up.

"Sorry, Twi. Been too busy prepping for my sonic rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude." Rainbow said stretching her wings and hooves. The shadowy figure didn't like that answer and neither did Twilight "UGH!" Twilight growled. Rarity then put a hoof on her shoulder "Twilight dear listen please, the princess is about to get married. I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves." She said. Twilight then stood up and slammed a hoof on the table.

"And I'm sure it's the result of being an awful pony who doesn't deserve to even know Shining Armor, let alone marry him!" Twilight said angrily filled with protectiveness only a sister can have for her brother

"Twi don't you think you're being' just a tiny bit possessive of your brother?" Applejack asked. The rest of the mares and baby dragon agreed with only fueling Twilight's anger and the Shadowy figure saw this "How can they say that, they should at least give her the benefit of the doubt." The shadow said angrily, though none can hear it.

"I am not being possessive, and I am not taking it out on Cadance! You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even be a wedding!" Twilight said before stomping off "How can they not see how cruel she's acting, fine if they won't listen then I'll have to talk to Shining Armor. Hopefully he'll listen to me." Twilight thought said she headed to her brother room as the shadowy figure watched as Twilight head to her brother quarters and then back at her friends. "If these are the new element bearers I wonder how long Equestria will last, is isn't right something is going on here, I've meet Princess Cadance she has never acted like this before. Hmmm… I should stay close to just in case she's in danger." The Shadow said before closing the gold portal.

With Twilight she had just gotten to her brother's room only to walk in to see him talking to Cadance. "Oh Hey Twily, can you give us a minute." Shining asked Twilight nodded and left the room. "I said I like it and I think I should wear it." Shining said. Twilight heard this and decided to eavesdrop as she leaned close to the door, as another gold portal opened and the shadowy figure watched Twilight eavesdrop on her brother and Candace.

"Are you disagreeing with me?" Cadance asked sternly much to Shinings surprise at his future wife tone "I guess I a- AH!" Shining shouted as he grabbed his head in pain as Twilight and the shadow both saw this and they both had worried looks on their faces. "Oh dear, Are you getting another one of your headaches?" Cadance asked before she shot Shining with her magic causing his to turn green for a few seconds. Twilight and the Shadow both gasped at what they saw "W-What did you just do?" Twilight asked herself. The Shadowy figure on the other hoof knew exactly what was going on "I should have known, That's not Princess Cadance." The Shadow said angrily as the magic cleared "Feeling better now dear?" Cadance asked rubbing his neck as Shining stood up and nodded, but dazed.

"She isn't just unpleasant and rude. She's downright evil!" Twilight said before running out the door. Shining then walked over to the door only to see his sister running away much to his surprise "Twilight!" He shouted, but she ignored him and kept running as 'Candace' sawed this "Let her go, she'll be fine." Cadance said nuzzling Shining as Shining nodded dazed and distant eyed.

The Shadow was not happy with this turn of events. "This is bad, no calm down everything's going to be alright. Ms. Sparkle will gather her friends, tell Celestia and this whole mess will be over by tomorrow morning." The shadow said hopefully before closing the portal.

However Twilight was too late, Cadance had already gotten to her friends and made them the new bridesmaids for the wedding, each of them saying how amazing Cadance was and how Twilight was wrong about her as Twilight sawed this "I guess I really am on my own." Twilight said as a single tear fell from her eyes as she walked away as the shadow watched this.

Later in the Rehearsal room...

During the wedding rehearsal, everypony was taking their place for the wedding, but Shining raised an important question "Hey... has anypony seen Twilight?"He asked and just as he did the doors of the rehearsal room flung open, revealing an angry Twilight "I'm here! I'm not gonna stand next to her! And neither should you!" She shouted. Just then a golden portal opened up and the shadowy figure watched in silence.

"I'm sorry, I... I don't know why she's acting like this." Shining said with a nervous chuckle as Candace gave a secret look "Maybe we should just ignore her." Cadance said Harshly, Twilight glared at the pink alicorn "You have to listen to me!" Twilight said angrily making her friends worry for her "Oh, goodness! Are you okay?" Fluttershy said with concern in her voice as Twilight took a deep breath "I'm fine, but I've got something to say! She's evil!" Twilight said pointing at Cadence. Everypony in the room was shocked by what she had just said, but Shining Armor wasn't buying it and stood in front of Cadence defending her.

"She's been horrible to my friends, she's obviously done something to her bridesmaids, and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go green." Twilight said still glaring at the alicorn who sprouted tears Why are you doing this to me?!" Cadence said as she ran away in tears "Because you're evil!" Twilight said with smile proud of the relevance of the deceit, she hopped...but to no avail.

"Twilight why did you do that" Her brother demanded as he walked over to his sister with a firm tone "Because she cast a spell on you, she's evil" Twilight said "Evil?!" said Shining armor clutching his head which was in pain worrying Twilight "Candace hasn't been casting spells on me *shakes off the pain and glares* She's been using her magic to heal me!" He said. This information shocked Twilight, but before she could say anything Shining continued his rant.

The shadowy figure only growled at this, but kept his cool and continued to watch "She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all." Shining said turning his back to Twilight and leaving the rehearsal room.

Twilight friends and Princess Celestia were not happy with her"C'mon, y'all. Let's go check on the princess." Applejack said as she the others to check on Cadence, as Spike took a few seconds to look at Twilight, sad and a bit sorry...but stepped out as Twilight was just stunned that they didn't believe her as Twilight try to talked to Princess Celestia "but..." she started but Celestia just gave her a look "You have a lot to think about" she said harshly as she walked out as Twilight was alone. Not only did she lose her brother, but she also lost her friends and lost Princess Celestia's trust. Twilight was in tears and teleport back to Ponyville library, with magic deep inside she didn't realized she has.

The shadowy figure was beyond angry not just because "Cadance" fooled them all, but all of Twilight's friends and her Mentor turned against her "How could they…...How dare they do that and they call themselves the Bearers of Harmony, what a joke." The shadow said angrily. "She didn't deserve that, she deserves 's time I intervene." The shadow said before closing the portal.

End of Flashback

Back at the library after her teary rant Twilight decided to get a drink of water to calm her nerves as she walked downstairs from her room to the lower area, however as she came downstairs, she noticed the Elements of harmony as she look at them with disgust, not noticing that they lost there shine "Magic of friendship huh ?" said Twilight furiously as she blasted the elements into millions of pieces with a powerful blast of magic from her horn as they were reduced to fragments "Magic my flank!" sobbed Twilight as tears stream from her eyes as she got her drink Twilight went to her bed and cried herself to sleep as suddenly a light enveloped around Twilight's body as she disappeared, while the elements of harmony fragments...vanished.

As the light died down, Twilight's body was now in a strange Ruin like area "Hello there young one" said as sweet majestic voice making her wake up to see a weird creature floating in the room as she was in awe at the creature. She had studied lots of different animals and monsters, but she never seen such a creature like this. She also took note that she wasn't in the golden oak library, but in a ruin like chamber.

"W-who are you? What are you?" she asked Wiping away her tears as the creature seemed to smile in its own way "I'm Arceus the legendary alpha Pokemon" he/she said as Twilight was amazed and confused "What's a Pokemon" she asked curiously as Arceus smiled "Pokemon are strange and unique creatures with mystical power that live in different places. For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for fights to create stronger bonds. I am the ruler of this world as you can see." as she showed portals, windows of strange two legged creatures or humans playing and battling with pokemon as Twilight was in awe.

"The world you come from, you're from another world? Oh my gosh this is so amazing….Wait you're the ruler of your world? " Twilight asked before bowing as Arceus chuckled "Rise Twilight Sparkle, you need not bow to me.I'm guessing you are wondering why I'm here" said Arceus as Twilight nodded "I'm a friend of Princess Celestia's from another world." said Arceus as Twilight was shocked. She didn't know Princess Celestia made a friend from another world.

"Me and Celestia meet long a ago around your age, we were great friends." said Arceus with hint of sadness something Twilight noticed "What happen ?" asked Twilight "I was in love with Celestia, but she only saw me as a friend" said Arceus sadly looking a way as Twilight felt a little sorry for the alpha Pokemon. she knew how hard it was win Celestia's heart "I have kept on eye on my world and on Celestia and I'm very disappointed with her right now on how she treated you and betrayed you as well as the others ." said Arceus with a hint of anger at her old friend.

Twilight face darken as a tear stream from her eye she quickly wipe it so Arceus won't see it "I am very cross with them, what they did is unforgivable that is why I'm giving you an decision." said Arceus as she turned to look at her as Twilight looked up at him/her

"What kind of Decision?" asked Twilight suspiciously"I offer you a chance to venture in the world of Pokemon, Become the best, make new friends both human and Pokemon and become my student! " said Arceus proudly "For you see I been watching a boy who happens to be my chosen one and he just turn 12 years old, He help you mend your heart and show you true magic of friendship and maybe a little more." he said with a knowing look as Twilight blushed when she heard this.

She thought about Arceus offer, wouldn't her friends and family worry about her Then she takes a look at the shatter pieces of the elements of harmony which were in the room with them as her answer came right there and then. Her friends and Brother didn't care about her or her feelings, and wouldn't even listen to her or her options.

Celestia didn't really care about her as now she thought about it, the only real reason she took her as her student was to save her sister, and what did she get after saving her...a thank you and sweet lies about 'friendship', And her brother had no problem with stripping her title of best mare and basically banishing her from his wedding, None of them cared, they were tricked and sucked into this...sham of a wedding...and never listens to her "All they cared about was the bucking wedding." growled Twilight angry at what happened as Twilight decide to go take Arceus offer as she then remembered that she didn't destroyed the element of Magic. She ran to a chest she hid underneath her and found the crown. A tears stream down Twilight's face and growled angrily "Looks likes Equestria is on its own without my element." sneered Twilight as she tossed it away, the gem on the crown turning fully black as she came back downstairs where Arceus was "I would like to take your offer and venture in the world of Pokemon and would honor of being your Student." said Twilight bowing to the alpha Pokemon.

Arceus smiled and nodded, as he began to glow once again, as just then, a golden portal opened behind Twilight. "Just step through the portal Ms. Sparkle and your journey will begin." He said. Twilight looked at the portal and smiled a bit. As she turn around and walked to the portal memories started flooding in her mind on how she meet the main five and how they defeated Nightmare moon together with the power of friendships, She then remember how they defeated discord, they nearly fail their mission to stop him if it weren't for Twilight's quick thinking and getting the elements bearer back together. Those were the greatest moment of her life until now, everypony didn't care about her or suspicion which mean the main five didn't represent their elements, or Shining armor doing his royal job of Captain of the Royal Guards or Princess Celestia doing her job of protecting or ruling Equestria...they were lies, and just false hoods.

A small tear stream down Twilight's face once again "Good bye Equestria." mumbled Twilight as she then got worried and panicked on one last thing "Wait what is the boys name?" said Twilight in a panicked tone as Arceus smiled sweetly "his name is Ash Ketchum" was all that Twilight heard before Arceus vanished.

Twilight just stood there for a few minutes as she processed the name as she passed through the portal 'Ash Ketchum huh?' she thought as the light enveloped her pony body as she vanished.

 **And done.**

 **Again please let me know if anyone can help me edit my story.**

 **Comments are welcome but no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_** _ **: I don't own Pokemon or My little Pony**_

 _ **Twilight's Realm: Kanto Generation**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Viridian forest, Pokeboy meets Equestria Girl.**_

Deep within the dark Viridian Forest, an 11 year old boy with raven hair named Ash ketchum had started his Pokemon Journey to become a Pokemon Master. He made a pleadge that he was going to capture ever Pokemon in the world. ( He wore the same outfit in the anime series)

It had only been a week since he got his starter Pokemon, Charmander and since that week he captured a Pidgeotto which evolved from a Pidgey and a Pikachu which he saved from a flock of Spearows. He managed to capture the leader Spearow with the help of Pikachu

After taking Pikachu to the Pokemon center in Viridian City, He meets a red hair girl by the name of Misty. At first she was mad at him for taking her bike to save himself and Pikachu, but Ash returned it in full condition. But she still follows him around.

While at the Pokemon center, Team rocket attempt to robbed the center for the Pokemon. Ash was able to hold them off with Charmander, Spearow and Pidgeotto. But thanks to Pikachu who fired a powerful thunderbolt after being power up by Misty's bike, Team rocket was sent blasting off.

Pikachu was very grateful that Ash had save it from the Spearow flock. It had new found respect for Ash. After leaving the Pokemon center, It didn't wanted to leave his side and decide to join him on his Journey.

Right now Ash, Misty and Pikachu were traveling through the Viridian forest to get to Pewter city. Misty was freaking out because there right in front of them was a wild Caterpie.

Ash decided to capture this Pokemon. He knew bug Pokemon were weak against fire and flying times. So he decide to go with Pikachu.

"Pikachu go." called Ash.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu ran in front and got into battle stance.

Caterpie noticed Pikachu and started the battle with string shot. Pikachu dodges the attack with ease. Unfortunely Ash got tide up by the string shot. Misty screamed in fright and hid behind a tree.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." called Ash as he tried to brake the thread.

Pikachu released a powerful electric attack which zaps the worm Pokemon. Finally Ash managed to get the threated off him.

"Now use Quick attack." shouted Ash.

Pikachu tackled the Caterpie with great speed. The attacks knocks Caterpie down unable to move. Ash quickly throws a pokeball capturing Caterpie and sucking it in and moving for a few second. The pokeball stopped moving as Caterpie is caught.

"Yes, Capture complete." said Ash triumphantly. He takes his Pokedex and scans Caterpie.

"Caterpie the worm Pokemon, A ravenous Caterpie can quickly gobble up leaves that are bigger than itself. It's antenna can produce a terrible smell."

"Caterpie is a male, Attack: Tackle, string shot, and Bug bite.

"Whoa that's some impressive move set." said Ash.

"Just make sure you keep that disgusting bug away from me." said Misty.

"And what's wrong with bug Pokemon, if you raise them just right, they can become very reliable and powerful." said Ash crossly.

"I don't care, Bugs Pokemon are one the three disgusting thing in the world." yelled Misty.

"Beside you, what are the other three thing?" teased Ash.

"Very funny, Carrots, Peppers and Bugs." said Misty. "Everybody has something they don't like and I don't like bugs."

Ash was getting annoyed by Misty.

"Fine if you don't like bug Pokemon, I'll just leave with Caterpie and my other Pokemon." said Ash clipping Caterpie's Pokeball to his belt and started waling down the path. Misty didn't want Ash to leave. She need to follow somebody to get out of this forest. So she secretly followed Ash.

Ash and Pikachu contiune walking down the path and found a little river in the forest. He looked around to see if Misty was still following him.

"Good, this looks like a great spot to do some training." said Ash.

He released Charmander, Pidgeotto, Spearow and Caterpie from their Pokeballs. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and joined the group.

"Ok guys, we're going to take the Pewter city gym leader and we need to get ready for it." said Ash.

His pokemon roared to show that they were ready. First Ash taught Pikachu how to use iron tail. He also taught Pidgeotto and Spearow, Steel wing. He need them to strengthen their tails and wing. So he tide rocks on their tail and wings to build strength

He worked on Caterpie's strength and Stamina. Charmander was trying to learn Thunderpunch and Metal claw.

He also managed to get his Pokemon to spar with each other. Ash also worked beside his Pokemon too. His Pokemon not only had to become but Ash too. He did push-up, sit-up and pulls ups. He also did jogging to increase his stamina

After a whole day of training, Ash and his Pokemon were done. They were exhausted but the training was worth it.

While they were taking a breather, Caterpie was wondering around the area. Ash told Caterpie not to wonder to far from the training spot where he and the others were.

Suddenly Caterpie heard a moaning and went to inspect. To it's surprise, Caterpie found a girl, about Ash's age with lavender hair with pink highlight. Caterpie went to see if the girl was alright. He nudge her to see if she would wake. Thankfully it worked as the girl began to stir herself awake trying regain her vision.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Caterpie staring at her. She freaked out a little since Caterpie was near her face.

"W-what and w-who are you?" she asked nervously.

Caterpie just kept staring at her. The girl was getting annoyed and a little impatient since Caterpie wasn't answering.

"I'll ask again, What and who are you?" asked The girl trying to sound a little braver.

Caterpie went up to the girl and started nuzzling her. The girl flinched a little since she didn't know what kinda of creature it was. But seeing it was harmless she started petting.

What the girl didn't know is that Ash was worried that Caterpie hadn't come back yet from it's break and sent Pidgeotto and Spearow to search for him. Pidgeotto and Spearow found Caterpie with the Girl that they never recognized.

When Pidgeotto and Spearow told Ash in it's own language that he found Caterpie and wanted to follow them. Ash returned Charmander into his Pokeball and Pikachu followed Ash.

Ash and Pikachu followed Pidgeotto and Spearow to where Caterpie was. Soon Ash found Caterpie with the girl. When Ash saw the Girl, He could help but Blush.

The girl looked beautiful. She wore a school uniform with a purple skirt which reach to her mid-thighs. She also wore fake glasses and she wore a Pokemon cap similiar to Ash's. Ash and the girl could help but stare at each other.

'Who is this girl and why is she doing alone in the forest. She looks kind of cute.' thought Ash with a blush on his face.

Caterpie who was happy to see it's Trainer, ran up and climb on his shoulder.

"Caterpie, I was so worried about you, I told you not to wonder off that far." said Ash kindly.

Caterpie felt ashamed, but nodded it's heads saying it was sorry.

"Actually, It's my fault." said The girl. "I was interested in this creature cause I never seen anything like this before."

"I see, What's your name miss?" asked Ash as he took her and planted a kiss on it.

The girl could help but blush as her face turn a deep shade of red.

"M-My n-name is Twilight Sparkle." said the girl knows as Twilight.

"A beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." teased Ash.

Twilight blushed even brighter. What they didn't know that Misty was watching from behind a tree and was not happy. Why was Ash acting nice around this girl and not with her.

"Um can you tell where I'am?" asked Twilight.

"You're in the Viridian forest, Home of Bug type and flying type Pokemon." said Ash. "My names Ash ketchum, nice to meet ya."

'Viridian forest, I must be in the world of Pokemon world.' thought Twilight. 'And just my luck, I found Arceus' chosen one.'

"By the way, Twilight where are you from?" asked Ash.

"Oh well I not really from a round here." said Twilight nervously. "You see I'm new around here and really don't my way around this place."

"I can help you out, I just started my journey and I was out here training my Pokemon." said Ash.

"Thank you Ash, I really appearicate it." she said as she bowed to him.

Soon it was getting late, Ash took Twilight back to the camping ground. As the camp fire flicker in the night, Ash and Twilight were getting ready for bed. Lucky Ash brought another sleeping bag with him.

Ash was about turn in for the night, when he notice Twilight looking at the night skies.

"Is everything ok, Twilight?" asked Ash.

Twilight didn't answer and kept looking at the skies.

"Twilight?" said Ash.

"Huh, sorry Ash, I was just thinking?" said Twilight.

"About what?" asked Ash.

Twilight stayed silent for a second before anwsering.

"I just want to learn more about this world and these creatures called Pokemon." said Twilight.

"I see, well There's a Library in every Pokemon center in each town." said Ash.

"Really." said Twilight as her eyes sparkled with excitement

"Of course." said Ash. "We're friends after all and I said I will help you learn more about Pokemon."

Twilight's face darken as flashbacks of her brother, her friends and Princess Celestia start coming back into her mind. A tear stream down from her face.

Ash notice this and wonder what was wrong.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" asked Ash.

Twilight quickly wiped her tears and put on a fake smile.

"I-It's nothing Ash, just having some bad memories." replied Twilight.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Ash.

"No thanks, I'll tell you when I'm ready." said Twilight.

"Well if you won't tell us, we would have been better without you." said a Familiar voice.

Ash and Twilight turned around to see Misty pulling out her sleeping bag on the other sides of stump.

"Um who are you?" asked Twilight.

"My name's Misty and I'm a friend of Ash's." said Misty glaring at Twilight.

"I wouldn't be friends with you, until you get along with Caterpie." said Ash angrily.

Pikachu and his other Pokemon growled in agreement. Misty just huffed looking away.

Twilight didn't like Misty's attitude one bit. It reminded her of someone she met when she was a filly.

"Don't let the bed bug bite." said Ash crossly

Twilight giggle at Ash's joke. But Misty growled at Ash and went to sleep.

As the star twinkled in the night sky, Twilight was still awake while Ash and Misty were asleep. Twilight was still thinking on what she could do while she was in the world.

"We're in the middle of woods, I still need more about this place, as well as to learn about the creatures called Pokemon." said Twilight and drifted off to sleep

The next morning, Ash, Twilight and his Pokemon were still asleep. Misty was string herself awake. When she woke up, she notice that Ash's Caterpie was sleeping right near her. She flinched and was freaking out.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Misty

Ash, Twilight and his Pokemon freaked out by Misty screaming.

"What happening?" asked Ash.

"Who's screaming first thing in the Morning?" said Twilight rubbing her eyes.

"What is this thing sleeping near me?" shouted Misty pointing to Caterpie. Ash and Twilight looked at Caterpie.

"Huh, Caterpie just wants to be your friend." said Twilight.

"She's right Misty." said Ash.

"Well this thing can be my friend by stop bugging me already." said Misty. "If your a Pokemon, get out of my face and into that Pokeball."

Caterpie was felt hurt and upset.

"Misty, you're unbelievable." shouted Ash. "Caterpie means no harm, beside it wants to be your friend."

Twilight didn't like the way Misty was acting ether. She then notice Caterpie crawling slowly away.

"Caterpie, are you ok?" asked Twilight.

Caterpie didn't answer.

"Caterpie, what's the matter?" asked Ash following in his sleeping bag.

Caterpie still didn't answer. Instead it went towards it's pokeball and return itself.

"Hey caterpie, Come back." yelled Ash.

Pikachu tapped it's paw on the pokeball telling Caterpie to come out. Charmander and the other begged for Caterpie to come out but was no use.

Twilight couldn't believe it. Caterpie was so upset that went into it's pokeball. That was the last straw. She didn't care what Misty said about bug Pokemon. She knew that somehow different Pokemon have feeling, but this was crossing the line.

Twilight walked up to Misty and slapped in the face so hard that the sound echoed through the forest. Misty was shocked that Twilight slapped her the face. She held her sore cheek and looked at Twilight who was giving an Icy cold glare.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Misty!" shouted Twilight. "Hurting a Pokemon feeling like that. Don't you know that these creature have feeling and some pokemon can be sensitive.I can't believe you would hurt Caterpie's feeling when it mean you no harm. You are nothing more then heartless jerk!"

Misty looked down ashamed, she couldn't help it if she had a fear of bug Pokemon. They just kept bugging her and she didn't like it. She knew Twilight was right about being a jerk, but she didn't want to show it.

Ash, Pikachu and the other Pokemon were staring at Twilight with amazment. He was impressed that Twilight had gave Misty a piece of her mind.

"So we meet again?" said a familiar voice.

(Skip Team Rocket Motto)

"Great you guys again." said Ash who clearly annoyed. "We're kinda in the middle of something so could you come back another time."

"Quiet little boy, we're not here to listen to you we're here for your Pokemon." said Jessie as she and James pointed towards Ash's Pikachu.

"Hand over that Pikachu." said James calmly

"Pikachu is my Pokemon and if I did hand it over, it would leave my side." said Ash crossily

"Ash, who are these guys and why they after Pikachu?" asked Twilight

"There called Team Rocket and they steal other Trainers Pokemon to take over the world." said Ash.

Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing. Team rocket steal Pokemon from other Trainers. She thought this world would be perfect place for People and Pokemon to live in Harmony. But unfortunately she was wrong.

"You're telling me these guys are after Pikachu." said Twilight.

"Yeah I'm afraid so." said Ash.

Team Rocket were getting annoyed and a little impatient. They didn't like being ignored by common trainers.

"Look kid, make things easier and hand over Pikachu." said Jessie

"Forget it." scoffed Ash.

"Then you leave us no choice." said James as he and Jessie holding a Pokeball.

"Pokemon Battle, Ekans go!" shouted Jessie throwing her Pokeball.

"Koffing, go get them." shouted James throwing his pokeball.

A spherical pokemon and snake-like Pokemon appeared on the field.

"Hey two against one is cheating." called Ash.

"Well as we say all fairs and love, war and Pokemon battles." sneered Jessie

"And beside we're the bad guys." said James

"Well if their going to use two Pokemon, I don't why we can't use two." said Misty.

Ash was about to argue with Misty, when he notice Twilight shaking with fear.

"Twilight, what's wrong." asked Ash

Twilight didn't say a thing. She was too busy looking at Ekans with fear.

"S-S-S-SSSSSSSnnnaaaakkkkkeeee!" shireked Twilight.

Twilight put herself into a beetle position and shaking like a leaf.

"Twilight, what's matter?" Asked Ash who was worried for his friend.

"I think she has a fear of snake Pokemon." said Misty.

Ash couldn't help but feel sorry for Twilight. He walked up to her and started rubbing her shoulder. As Ash rubbed her shoulder, Twilight was feeling more relaxed and comfortable. Misty on the other hand wasn't liking this.

"How come you couldn't do this for me, when I was around your disgusting bug Pokemon?" asked Misty.

Ash ignored Misty and kept rubbing Twilight's shoulders. After a few more rubs, Twilight felt more better.

"Thanks Ash, I needed that." said Twilight.

"No problem, Twilight." Ash replied

But while Ash was comforting Twilight, James made a sneak attack on Pikachu.

"Koffing, sludge attack now." shouted James.

Koffing released a brown sludge in Pikachu's face. Pikachu tried to get the gunk off, but it was no use. Ash picks up Pikachu and cradles him in his arms.

"If you think you could use dirty trick to get Pikachu, you're wrong." shouted Ash.

Ash turns around and looks at Twilight.

"They may try anything to get what they want, but no matter what happens don't let them have Pikachu, Understand Twilight." said Ash.

Twilight could help but stare at Ash. For some reason her heart was pounding hard in her chest as she felt a little warm.

"Twilight, Come on." called Ash handing Pikachu to Twilight.

"But what about your other Pokemon?" asked Twilight worryingly

"She right ash, what are you going to?" asked Misty.

Ash turn around and thought for a moment.

'Let's see, Two trainer using two Pokemon.' thought Ash.

He pulled out two pokeball from his belt and released his Pidgeotto and Charmander.

"Koffing it's grime time." said James

Koffing charged the two Pokemon and released a gunk of sludge. Charmander and Pidgeotto dodge the attack with ease.

"Ekans go get your dinner." shouted Jessie

The snake-like pokemon tried to use bite attack on Pidgeotto, but the pokemon fly away.

"Pidgeotto, quick attack!" shouted Ash.

The raptor-like Pokemon turned around and dived towards with great speed. Jessie had Ekans dive underground to dodge the attack, But Ash had Charmander to use Flamethrower in the hole. Ekans burst out of the ground by the blast of flames.

Koffing tried to combination smog and poison gas attack at Pidgeotto, But the bird Pokemon dodges with ease. It attack back with Steel wing and Quick attack combination.

Jessie and James were getting annoyed by this.

"Let's team up and attack them at the same time." said Jessie

James nodded.

Koffing and Ekans charged towards the two Pokemon. Charmadner and Pidgeotto tried to dodge, But Ekans and Koffing followed Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust to blow them away." shouted Ash.

Pidgeotto flapped it's wings and released a powerful gust attack, But Koffing and Ekans dodge the attack and assulted Pideotto with a sludge attack and Tackle attack.

Ash knew Pidgeotto could last in this battle after all those attacks.

"Pidgeotto, return." said Ash returning the knock out bird Pokemon into it's pokeball.

"Guess you got no choice, Let Pikachu in and watch Team rocket." sneered Jessie.

"Pika-chu." cried the electric mouse Pokemon.

"No Pikachu, you can't battle in this condition." said Twilight as she used a handkerchief to wipe the sludge off it's face.

"She right, you'll have to sit this one out." said Misty

Ash looked at Twilight and Pikachu. He still had Charamnder, but the Orange lizard Pokemon was getting a little tired. He was thinking about going with Spearow, But Caterpie could use some battling experiance.

"I don't know if our training has pay off, But I believe in you." said Ash. "Give your best shot.

"Caterpie, Go."

Team rocket sweatdropped when see the bug Pokemon.

"This pokemon thinks it can defeat us." sneered Jessie.

"I guess, we'll have to squish that bug." said James.

Ekans and Koffing charged toward Caterpie. Caterpie coward in fear at the Intimidating pokemon.

"Come on, Caterpie." said Twilight quietly.

Misty on the other hand stay far back.

"Charmander, sit this one out and let Caterpie deal with them.

Charmander nodded and ran to his trainer's side

"Caterpie, string shot now." shouted Ash

Caterpie obeyed and sprayed Koffing in a silky ball and wrap Ekans' head. Then Caterpie charged towards Koffing tackling it hard. Koffiing slamed into Ekans knocking both Pokemon out.

Jessie, James and Meowth were shocked.

"Beaten by a Caterpie." said James

"That really bugs me." said Jessie.

"Now watch a really Pokemon in action." said Meowth extending it's claws.

But Caterpie use string shot again and wrapped Meowth from head to feet.

Jessie and James growled underneath their breath.

"It's time that Team rocket blasted off." said Jessie as she and James grabbed Meowth and returned their Pokemon.

"You may have one this round, but we'll be back." shouted James as he and Jessie ran off with Meowth.

"Come back anytime, we be glad to beat you." shouted Misty.

Twilight was starting to dislike Misty even more. She didn't need to say that after all it was Ash and his Pokemon who did all the work. She turned around to see Ash giving his Pokemon a berry for each of them.

After they scarfed the berries down, They felt good as new. Twilight was amazed.

"Ash, what did you feed your Pokemon, Just a minute ago?" asked Twilight.

"I gave them an Oran berry." replied Ash.

"An Oran berry?" puzzled Twilight.

"Yeah, it allows the Pokemon to regain health after battle." said Ash. "I have different berries from different region which will help me on my Journey."

Twilight was impressed. She learn some new thing on her first day in the Pokemon world. But there was still so much to learn.

"Thanks you guys." said Ash. "your training really paid off."

"I'm impressed, especially you Caterpie." said Twilight patting Caterpie on the head. Caterpie cooed, He really liked Twilight.

"Yeah, you're evening stronger then you look." said Misty.

"Well Misty, I guess you feel different about Caterpie." said Twilight picking up Caterpie and holding him infront of Misty.

"Well I -Uh." stuttered Misty.

"So why don't you make up?" said Twilight. "After all it did a great job in it's first battle and went through all the trouble to save you, Ash and Pikachu.

Misty knew Twilight was right. After the horrible things she said about it, she was now starting to regret it.

"I guess you're right." sighed Misty.

She reached out and was about to pet Caterpie when it shot a string shot into the sky. Misty started to freak out thinking it was going to attack her.

"Caterpie, what's happening?" asked Ash.

"I don't know." said Twilight as she placed Caterpie on the ground.

"It's evolving." shouted Misty.

"Caterpie, this is so great." said Ash

There in Caterpie's place was a green cocoon pokemon with yellow eyes.

Ash took out his pokedex for information.

"Metapod, Caterpie's next stage, It has encased its body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokémon of this variety."

"Um, Ash what's that red toy you're holding." asked Twilight.

"This is pokedex, Twilight." said Ash. "It allows you get the information you need on different types of Pokemon."

Twilight started to gushing over the device.

"Wow technology is so awesome in this world." said Twilight excitedly.

Ash put Metapod in his backpack and was starting to walk down the path with Pikachu and Misty. Ash notice that Twilight wasn't following them.

"Hey Twilight, you want to come with us." asked Ash.

Twilight stayed silent and thought for a moment.

"I don't where you're from, But I like I said." said Ash. "I'll help you learn more about the Pokemon world."

Twilight was touch. Nobody had ever offer to Join a group. Twilight wipe her tears and gave Ash a hug

"Thank you Ash and I would love to go with you." said Twilight with smile on her face.

Ash couldn't help but blush. He didn't know why, but being around Twilight made him start to feel warm inside

Misty on the other hand glared at Twilight. She didn't know why but her heart was starting to hurt a little bit.

"Come on you guys." said Ash. There still lots of Pokemon in the forest that need to be capture.

And with that Ash, Twilight, Misty and Pikachu walked down the path continuing their adventure.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **And done. Finally I'm done with redoing Chapter 2.**_

 _ **Please leave reviews on this redo of the chapter. But no flames**_

 _ **True Master Out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or My little Pony**_

 _ **Twilight's Realm: Kanto Region**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Challenge of the Samurai, Twilight's new Partner**_

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Twilight were still wondering through the Virdian forest. Misty wouldn't stop screaming everytime she saw a bug pokemon.

Ash and Twilight were getting pretty annoyed.

"What's wrong now?" asked Ash.

"I think I see another bug." Misty screamed.

Ash, Pikachu and Twilight looked at each other just sighed.

"Maybe it's a Cowterpie." said Ash.

Pikachu and Misty face-palmed when they heard that joke. Twilight on the other hand let out a cute giggle.

"That's a pretty good joke, Ash." said Twilight. "I think it was pretty funny."

"That's not funny." said Misty "You know I hate bug pokemon and I saw one over there."

A brown bug pokemon with a stinger on it's head slowly crawled up to them.

"What Pokemon is that?" asked Twilight.

"I know that Pokemon, it's a Weedle." said Ash taking out his Pokedex.

"Weedle. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts."

"This is perfect, a weedle will be a great pokemon for Mega evolution." said Ash.

"Mega evolution?" asked Twilight and Misty.

Ash pulled a book and showed to the Girls. The book was called Mega evolution.

"This book has the best entry on Pokemon who can evolution further in battle." said Ash. "And right here is why I need to catch a weedle."

The girl looked to where Ash was pointing in the book and saw a Beedrill with looking more intimidating then it's previous form.

Misty was white as a ghost when she saw this, But Twilight was interested in mega evolution. She wanted to learn more of this.

"Uh Ash, do you mind if I read it?" asked Twilight.

"Sure Twilight." said Ash giving her the book.

"Ok Pikachu, you ready for another battle." said Ash.

"Pika Pika Pikachu." said Pikachu with a determination.

Suddenly Misty ran away screaming. Apparently the weedle was crawling on her leg and she freaked out.

"Don't just stand there, catch that thing." shouted Misty as she kept running.

Ash and Twilight just shook there head.

"Pikachu let's go, use Quick attack." shouted Ash.

While Ash was battling weedle, Twilight was still busy reading Ash's book on Mega evolution.

Suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes. A brown Pokemon with a bushy white fur around it's neck

The brown fox Pokemon looked at Twilight and Twilight looked at the Pokemon.

"H-hi there." said Twilight nervously.

She didn't know if this Pokemon was harmless or dangerous. The brown fox Pokemon looked at Twilight with curiosity. It slowly walked up towards her cautiously. It went up snuggled in her lap and fell fast a sleep.

Twilight could help but smile and started to petting it. The brown fox pokemon purred as Twilight pet it.

"Awww it's so cute and warm." Twilight thought with a smile on her face.

"What's your name little one." asked Twilight.

The yellow fox looked at Twilight and smiled.

"Eevee." said the fox known as Eevee

"Excuse young maiden." said a voice from beside her. Twilight looked up and nearly screamed. There was a boy who was dressed up as a samurai.

"Are you by any chance from Pallet town." asked the samurai.

Twilight shook her head.

"Alas, perhaps this boy is from pallet town?" said Samurai who started walking toward Ash.

Twilight was confused and scared as she held Eevee tightly. Why the boy was looking for a trainer from Pallet town. Until she realized he was talking about Ash.

"Excuse me, are you by any chance a Pokemon trainer from Pallet town." asked Samurai.

"Yes that's me, but I'm a little busy." said Ash.

"I have found you at last."

As the samurai draws his out his sword, Twilight had to warn Ash and fast.

"Ash, look out behind you." yelled Twilight.

Before the samurai lashes out his swords, Ash use a low sweep which made Samurai fall on his back. Ash grabs the sword and points it towards it neck.

"You go ten second to tell me what's going on or I'll slice your neck wide open." said Ash in a cold serious tone.

Twilight could believe what she just saw. Ash knew how to fight and took down the samurai like nothing.

"Ash, there's-"

Misty came running about to warn about Ash about Samurai, when she saw the scene. She was impressed with Ash, she thought he was a typical little kid who was reckless and impatient. But boy was she wrong.

"Sorry Misty, but Twilight was one step ahead of you." said Ash.

Misty saw Twilight smiling, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Misty glared at Twilight. She was starting dislike the Lavender hair girl even more.

"I'll ask one more time, who are you and what do you want?" Ash asked in a more serious and cold tone.

"P-p-please t-t-this is all a-a misunderstanding, I was just wondering if you're a trainer from P-Pallet town." stuttered Samurai.

"Yes I'm from Pallet town." said Ash.

"Then I hereby challenge you to a Pokemon duel." said Samurai standing back up.

"Very well, But before we battle, why we're you looking for a me?" asked Ash who very puzzled.

"I like to know that too." said Misty.

"Me too." said Twilight holding Eevee in her arms.

"Eve Eevee." said the fox

"Pika." said the electric mouse.

"To answer your question, I was beaten by a brown spiky hair boy in a purple sweater who said I was to beat a boy name Ash from Pallet Town." said Samurai.

Ash growled underneath his breath. Twilight noticed this and was a little worried. Not only did Gary called him out, But Samurai let Ash get distracted allowing Weedle to get away.

Ash and Samurai stood on both side of the grassy forest field.

"We will have a two on two battle." said Samurai holding a Pokeball in his hand.

"Fine by me." said Ash.

He looked across to where Twilight was watching the battle. Right beside her was Pikachu who was still tired from the battle with weedle.

"Twilight, you pay close attention cause one of these day you'll have to battle soon." said Ash

Twilight nodded and started to watch the battle.

"Pinsir I choose you." cried Samurai releasing a big beetle Pokemon with mini spikes on his Pincers.

Misty flinched.

"Great another bug." she said.

"Wow such fantasizing creature." said Twilight. Misty glared at Twilight. She thought Twilight was mocking her because of her fear.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

"Pinsir. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents."

"Well in that case, Pidgeotto Go." shouted Ash releasing avian bird Pokemon.

Pidgeotto cried it name ready for battle.

"I'll start the battle, Pinsir use Tackle." shouted Samurai.

Pinsir charged towards Pidgeotto with great speed.

"Pidgeotto use Sand Attack." shouted Ash.

Pidgeotto flaps it's with whipping up a powerful sandstorm. The attack blinds Pinsir enabling it to see.

"Pidgeotto Quick attack." shouted Ash.

Pidgeotto dives down at high speed and tackle Pinsir hard.

"Pinsir use focus energy, then use Seismic toss."

Nodding Pinsir closed it's eyes, Once it regain focus, it charged and attempted grabbed Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto use gust, then use steel wing."

Flapping her wings, Pidgeotto began creating a powerful wind that push Pinsir back. Pidgeotto's wing glowed white and manged to hit Pinsir hard.

Pinsir couldn't take another hit and fell on the ground fainted. Samurai returned his Pinsir to it's pokeball.

"Thank you Pinsir, I will avenage your loose."

Pidgotto landed in front of Ash who pleased with the bird Pokemon.

"Well done Pidgeotto, take a rest." said Ash returning the bird Pokemon to it's pokeball.

Twilight was amazed on how well this battle was going. She was impressed the way Ash battle his opponents. He always seem to have a strategy to counter. But she was a little confused how Pidgeotto beat Pinsir easily.

"Hey Misty, How was Pidgeotto able to beat Pinsir?" asked Twilight.

Misty looked at Twilight as if she grown another head.

"Because bug pokemon are weak against flying types." said Misty. "Type match up are very important in Pokemon battles."

Taking another Pokeball, The two Trainer called out their next choice.

"Butterfree/Charmander I choose you.

On Samurai's is a large butterfly Pokemon ready to battle. While on Ash's Orange lizard with a flame on the tip of it's tail.

Both Pokemon glared at each other, while ash took out his Pokedex for information.

"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree is the evolved form of Metapod. The scales covering its wings help it to shed water."

Ash was impressed that his Metapod was going to evolve into that.

"Butterfree use Tackle." shouted Samurai.

"Charmander use Ember attack." called Ash.

The butterfly pokemon charged towards Charmander, But the lizard Pokemon released a barrage of mini fireball which stop Butterfree in it's tracks as well as doing massive damage.

Samurai growled in frustration.

"Butterfree use stun spore."

Butterfree flapped it's wings releasing a yellow like powder.

"Burn that stun spore with flamethrower."

Charmander released a powerful stream of flames which burned the stun spore to ashes.

"Charmander use Metal claw." shouted Ash.

Charmander's claws started glowing sliver as it slashes Butterfree with the steel type.

"Finish it off with Thunderpunch." yelled Ash.

Charmander's fist crackled with Electricity as it's punches the Butterfly Pokemon knocking it out.

Since Samurai had no more Pokemon, he was defeated. Ash praised Charmander for good battle and returned him to his Pokeball.

"I must admit, You were one of the best Trainers I've battle." said Samurai holding out his Hand.

Ash accepted the handshake when suddenly they heard a buzzing noise. They turned around to see a Beedrill swarm coming towards them.

"W-What a-a-are those?" stuttered Twilight.

"It's a Beedrill swarm!" shouted Samurai.

Ash took out his Pokedex to look them up.

"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill fly quickly and attack using poison stingers on their forelegs and tail."

"That weedle that I was going to capture must warned his swarm." muttered Ash

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Misty who was running away. The other followed behind. Suddenly Twilight trips and falls to the ground. The beedrill swarms down to attack her. She shuts her eye tightly and wait for the end.

Eevee who was worried for her new Trainer, jumps out of her arms and released a swift attack which drives most of the Beedrill away. One Beedrill which was larger then the rest, stooded it's ground ready for Battle. It comes in with a fury attack which does a decent amount of damage to Eevee.

"Oh no Eevee, are you ok?" asked Twilight.

Eevee slowly rose to feet and gave her trainer a smirk.

"Eevee Eve." shouted the brown Pokemon.

Suddenly Beedrill comes in with a Twineedle attack. Twilight shielded herself and Eevee, But was blocked by Metapod's harden attack.

"Twilight, are you ok?" asked Ash who started checking over Twilight seeing if she was hurt.

"I'm fine, Thanks to Eevee ." said Twilight who was worried.

Beedrill then released a posion sting attack at Metapod.

"Metapod use Harden again, Then use Tackle." shouted Ash.

Metapod glowed white as the poison sting bounce off it's body and jumps up to tackles the Beedrill hard.

The Beedrill falls to the ground very weak. Ash grabs a pokeball and throws it at the leader Beedrill. The Pokeball shook three time before dinging.

Ash smile. All though he want to catch weedle, A beedrill was good enough for him.

Suddenly Metapod's cocoon broke open and out came a Beautiful Butterfree.

"Alright Metapod evolved into Butterfree." said Ash.

Suddenly the other Beedrills came back after their Leader was captured.

"Butterfree use Sleep powder." shouted Ash.

Butterfree released a greenish powder which put all the Beedrill to sleep.

"Nice job butterfree." said Ash hugging his Butterfly Pokemon. Twilight smile as she saw the bond bewteen Ash and Butterfree.

'Maybe I could be a Trainer too.' thought Twilight as she looked at Eevee. Then Twilight noticed something right beside her. It was a small violet marble with a yellow and black symbol in it.

"Hey Ash, Look what I found." said Twilight picking up the marble. Ash looked and was surpised.

"Twilight, this is a beedrillite." said Ash excitetly. "It will make Beedrill to Mega evolve into Mega Beedrill."

"Really wow." said Twilight with amazment. She looked at Ash and then the stone.

"Here Ash, you take the Beedrillite since you captured a Beedrill." said Twilight handing the stone to Ash.

"Really Twilight, are you sure?" said Ash taking the stone.

"I'm sure, after all you did rescue me and for that I'm greatful." said Twilight and gave Ash.

Ash was surpised but hug Twilight back.

Later that day, The gang said their goodbye to Samurai.

"I hope we meet again." said Samurai.

"If We do, We could battle again someday." said Ash.

"I would like that a lot." said Samurai.

"By the way do you know how to get out of this creepy forest." asked Misty.

"If you contiune down this path, you'll be out of the forest." said Samurai pointing down the path.

"Ash, I also want you to have these." said Samurai holding two Pokeballs in hands.

"These pokeballs hold a Scyther." said Samurai. " I managed to capture it, but it wouldn't respect me as it's trainer."

"Don't worry, I take good care of them." said Ash as he took the pokeball.

And with Ash and the other went to Pewter city. Ash and the other followed the path that Samurai had told them to take.

Ash couldn't help noticed the Eevee walking by Twilight's leg.

"Hey Twilight, is that Eevee yours?" asked Ash.

"No it's not, It's a wild Eevee." said Twilight. "I dno't know why but I don't think she'll leave my side."

"A great Pokemon like Eevee should be capture a real Pokemon trainer." said Misty as she pulled a pokeball out. "That's why I want to capture it.

"Eve Vee." said the brown fox as she hid behind Twilight's leg not wanting to be capture by Misty.

"Out of my way Sparkle, I'm going to capture Eevee." shouted Misty.

Twilight was about to scold Misty for her selfishness when Ash and Pikachu stood in Twilight.

"Ash, what are you doing?" shouted Misty.

"Misty, I won't let you capture Eevee." said Ash in calm voice.

"Why not!" she shouted.

"Because Eevee has already chose her trainer." said Ash pointing towards Eevee.

Misty looks to see Eevee nuzzling Twilight's leg. Misty was upset, she want to capture Eevee.

Twilight could help but tickle Eevee under the chin. The evolution Pokemon cooed by the touch.

"Twilight why don't you capture Eevee." said Ash.

"Are you sure Ash." said Twilight.

"I'm sure, beside you need your own Pokemon to protect you." said Ash.

Twilight looked at Eevee who was still nuzzling her leg.

"Eevee, do you want to be my Pokemon?" she asked.

"Eevee Eevee." shouted Eevee as she nodded her head.

Ash pulled out an empty Pokeball and gave it to Twilight. Twilight took it and tapped Eevee with it.

The pokeball shook three times before pinging.

Twilight smiled. she was so happy she started to cry.

"You ok, Twilight?" asked Ash.

Twilight wipe her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I just so happy to have my first Pokemon." said Twilight. Suddenly Eevee released herself from the pokeball.

Twilight was surpised by this. she tried to return her, but Eevee just kept dodging the beam.

"What's wrong Eevee, doesn't she like her pokeball." asked Twilight.

"Some Pokemon hate staying in their Pokeball and rather stay out with their trainer." said Ash. " It's a great way for Trainer and Pokemon to bond together."

Twilight was amazed by this. She put the pokeball in her skirt pocket. Eevee jumped on to Twilight's shoulder and smile.

As the gang contiune toward Pewter city, Twilight couldn't wait to see what more surprise were to come on her Journey.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **Hope you like the redo of Chapter 3. Please reviews and tell me some of your ideas for Twilight's Pokemon Team. They have to be Kanto Pokemon only.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or My little Pony

Twilight's realm: Kanto Genertation

Chapter 4: Showdown in Pewter City

Ash, Twilight, Misty and their Pokemon friends were still traveling through Viridian forest. They sticking to the path that Samurai told them to take and were close to the exit of the forest.

However while they traveling through the forest They encountered another wild bug Pokemon which Twilight took an interest in it and wanted to capture it.

Ash and Pikachu watched from the sidelines, while Misty hid behind a tree like usual. The Pokemon was purple furball with big red eyes, white antenas and apink mouth with teeth on both sides.

Twilight borrowed Ash's Pokedex to check it out.

"Venonat the insect Pokemon, Venonat's large sensitive eyes pick up even the tiniest movement. The stiff hair that covers it's body protect it from harm."

Twilight decide to look for information on Venonat.

"It say here that Venonat is a Bug and Poison type, It knows Tackle, Disable, Supersonic and Confusion. Wow It's move set is impressive." said Twilight.

"It may have Impressive to you, but it's still a bug." shouted Misty from her hiding place

Twilight just ignored Misty, she didn't care if Venonat was bug or not. She was going to capture this Pokemon and make it her first team memeber.

"Alright Eevee, you ready to capture your first new friend?" Twilight asked her new Pokemon partner.

"Eve Eevee." she shouted to her trainer.

Before Twilight got use to her first partner, She decide to know more about Eevee. She borrowed Ash's Pokedex to look up Eevee. It turns out that Eevee was a female and knew the moves Tackle, Sand attack, Bite and Quick attack.

"Alright Eevee use Tackle attack!" shouted Twilight.

"Eevee." she shouted as she charge towards the purple bug and slammed into it with it's whole body.

Venonat stood it's ground and tackle Eevee back. Eevee skidded backwards taking the attack.

"Eevee use Quick attack." shouted Twilight.

Eevee ran towards Venonat with amazing speed, But Venonat's eye started to glow blue and stop Eevee frozen.

"What's happening?" asked Twilight.

"It's using Disable!" shouted Ash. It's a move prevent user from using the attack use last!"

"Which mean Eevee can't use Quick attack." muttered Twilight. "Use bite attack!"

Eevee ran towards Venonat and opens its mouth and creates a white aura shaped like a set of teeth while it try to bite Venonat. But Venonat released a powerful sound wave which stop Eevee in tracks. Ash, Twilight and Misty were covering ears because the sound wave was really loud.

"Venonat using Supersonic, it not only confuse our opponents but it also stops the opponents in it's track." shouted Ash.

"Thanks for the warning." shouted Twilight.

Once Venonat was finish, it's eyes glowed again, picked up Eevee and threw staright into a tree.

"That's Confusion and powerful one too." said Ash.

Twilight could see that Eevee wasn't looking to good, she had taken a lot of damage. She was about to return her to her Pokeball, But Eevee stood up and gave reassuring smile saying she just fine. Twilight smiles and nodded to Eevee.

"Alright Eevee use swift!" shouted Twilight.

Eevee swung it's tail and released a barrages of golden stars towards Venonat.

"Now use Bite!"

Eevee opened it's mouth and creates a white aura shaped like a set of teeth as it bit onto Venonat. The bug Pokemon cried out in all lot of pain.

"Now finish it with Tackle attack!" shouted Twilight.

Eevee runs towards the opponent and then attacks it with its head. Venonat falls to the ground very weak.

Twilight takes a empty Pokeball that Ash gave her and throws it at the Insect Pokemon. The pokeball absorbs Venoant in a light and closes. It starts to shake three times. Twilight anxiously watches the Pokeball shake hoping it would stop. The pokeballs stops skaing and ping. Twilight walks up and picks up the Pokeballs.

"I-I did it."

Twilight smiles widely and jumps up and down. She had done it, she managed capture her first Pokemon on her first try.

I did it, I did it!" she shouted out loud.

"Nice work Twilight, you did great capturing your first Pokemon." said Ash.

Twilight puts the pokeball in her skirt pocket and gave Ash a hug.

"It's because I have a great teacher and great friend.". she said soft as she snuggled in his chest.

Ash hugs her back and started running his finger through her hair and start smelling it.

'Hmmm she uses vanilla scent, it smells nice." thought Ash.

Twilight realized what she was doing and backed away from Ash, blushing sheepliy.

"S-S-Sorry I-I-I don't know what came over me." said Twilight quietly as she shuffled her feet.

Ash chuckles to himself. "It's ok Twilight, I don't mind."

Traveling throught the Viridian forest was quite a time for Ash, Twilight and Misty.

Apart from Misty being afraid of bug Pokemon, Viridian forest was so big so getting lost was easily, but they finally made it to Pewter city.

When they reached Pewter city, They were tired and exhausted.

"Whew for a while there, I thought I was going to be stuck in Virdian city for the rest of my life." sighed Ash.

"I need to rest my feet." sighed Twilight as she sat down on a rock and rubbed her feet.

'I don't know how Human walk this much, when I was a Pony, I didn't mind walking a lot.' thought Twilight.

"Pewter city is gray like the color of a stone. This place is always way famous for it's stone." said voice

Ash, Misty and Twilight looked down to see a man with a beard and red hat was sitting on the bottom of the of a ledge.

"Who is this?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know." said Ash.

"Never met him." said Misty.

"The names Flint and you're sitting on some of my merchindes, young lady." said the man know as Flint

Twilight looked at flint and then the rock she was sitting on. She jumped and then realized what he meant.

"Oh sorry." said Twilight. She took a good look at what he was selling.

"You mean you sell rocks?" asked Twilight

"There Petwer city's souvenir, want to buy some." asked Flint.

Ash looked at the rocks and spotted a shell shaped on top of it.

"How much for this one, sir?" asked Ash pointing to the rock

Flint look at the rock. He chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny ?" asked Ash.

"You're the first the person who ever tried to purchase that rock. That rock on ordinary rock, that my friends is a fossil." said Flint.

Ash, Misty and Twilight were shocked by this.

"A real Pokemon fossils!? shouted Twilight.

"That's right miss, millions of years prehistoric pokemon lived on this planet before human even discovered. A meteor wiped all the prehistoric Pokemon on the planet. Archaeologist soon discovered their body's from the bones and fossils left behind." Flint explained.

"So how did you managed to come across this?" asked Misty.

"I stumbled upon it while looking for rocks around the town and I was hoping someone would buy it." said Flint.

"I see, you know I'll buy it." said Ash taking out his wallet. "How much is it?"

"For you kid, about 30 dollars." said Flint

Ash gave him the 30 dollars and put the stone in his backpack.

"What about you ladies, want to buy a souvenir?" asked Flint

"No Thanks." said Misty shaking her head.

"Um, No thank you, I'm traveling with my new friends." said Twilight. "I'm trying to learn more about Pokemon."

Flint takes a look at Pikachu and Eevee who was outside of her Pokeball. She was still worn out after her battle with Venonat.

"Well it look like your Pokemon are all tired out, why don't you follow me, I'll show you to the Pokemon center." said Flint kindly

"He seem really nice, I think we can trust him." said Twilight picking up Eevee.

"Are you sure? asked Misty

"By the way, that be a two dollar charge for resting on my rock." said Flint.

Ash, Misty and Twilight fall over anime style.

At the Pokemon center, Ash and Twilight gave Nurse Joy their Pokemon.

"So how much is this going to cost us." asked Twilight nervously.

"Don't worry, at the Pokemon center, healing your Pokemon is absolutely free." said Nurse joy kindly.

"Really wow, I'm learning something everyday." said Twilight.

"By the way, it's nice to see you Ash." said Nurse joy.

"Huh, Nurse joy?" asked Ash.

"Yes I'm Nurse joy."

"But this isn't Viridian City, This is Pewter city."

"The Nurse Joy in Viridian City is my little sister, I'm the older joy, I've heard nice things about you." said Nurse joy.

"Uh Thank you." said Ash. "By the way have you seen that Poster." she said taking away their Pokemon.

Ash and Twilight turned around and looked at a poster that said Pokemon league competition.

"Pokemon League Competition?" said Twilight. "What's that?"

"It's where trainers battle with there best Pokemon to become a Pokemon champion." said Ash. "And I'm going to enter it.

"Really?" said Twilight.

"Of course I want to be the world greatest Pokemon master and to do that is to capture cool Pokemon and enter the Pokemon league. It's the best way for Trainer and Pokemon bond with one another." said Ash. "And I'm going to enter it."

Twilight thought what ash had said and she looked at her Eevee.

"Eevee, do you like to battle?" asked Twilight.

"Eevee Eevee." said the brown fox pokemon excitedly

'If Eevee likes to battle, then maybe I should enter the Pokemon league but I don't think I'm ready yet. I'll think I just observe and study about being a Pokemon trainer.' Twilight thought.

"Alright time make my dream of becoming a Pokemon master come true." said Ash

"Ha, in order to compete in the regional championship, you need to earn gym badge from from gym trainer as proof." said Misty "Think you can do that."

"Of course, I research all the common gym leaders before I started my Journey." said Ash. The Pewter city gym leader uses rock Pokemon, so I had trained all my Pokemon real hard for this battle."

"Ha ha ha, Don't tell me you're going to battle Brock the Pewter city gym leader?" asked Flint.

"Of course I am."

"If I was you kid, I'd go to another gym." He said walking away. What they didn't noticed that a blue frog was watching from the shadows.

Ash and Misty were eating in the cafeteria while Twilight was at the library.

"Oooo That Flint. Think he can make a fool out of me!" said Ash angrily.

"But do you think you can win. Gym leader are much strong then regular Pokemon trainer." Misty said.

"They're real strong using well raised Pokemon that use for Pokemon gym battles. Not to mention they only use one type. For example the Pewter city gym uses rock type pokemon. They're weak to water, grass, ground, fighting and steel types." said Ash as he finished his meal.

Misty looked with their mouth hanging open.

"What?" said Ash.

"You already know about the Pewter city gym." said Misty who was still shocked.

"Of course, I did my homework before I went on my journey, I know about the Gym leader and their Pokemon." said Ash.

Misty was amazed by this, she thought Ash was just a reckless little kid who didn't know anything about Pokemon. but she guess she was wrong.

"Anyway I going to do some more training for tomorrow." said Ash getting his backpack and left.

Ash made to the Pokemon center and got his Pokemon back from Nurse joy.

"Nurse joy has Twilight got her Pokemon back?" asked Ash.

"No I'm afraid not, I paged several time but she hasn't come yet." replied Nurse joy.

Ash was a little worried, so he went to the Library to see if Twilight was still there. he made to the library and started looking around for Twilight.

"I wonder where she is Pikachu. She said she be here."

"Pika Pika Pi." said the electric mouse Pokemon. Suddenly Pikachu's ears perked up and took off. Ash was surprised by this and followed him. Ash found Pikachu who found Twilight laying on the floor. She was looked very pale and was panting and sweating.

"Twilight, what's wrong? Twilight, Twilight!. shouted Ash

Dream Loction ?

W-where am I?" Twilight asked herself as she was walking around the darkness.

"Ash, are you there, Ash?" she shouted. No one answer.

"What do I do now?" Just then a bright orb fall slowly towards her. Twilight walked towards the orb.

"Hello?" she said

"Good to see you again my student." said a familiar voice from the orb said. Twilight immediately recognized the voice.

"A-Arceus, is that you." Twilight asked

"Yes, My dear student." said the orb.

"Where am I, what happen." Twilight asked looking around in the darkness.

" I been keeping an eye on you, unfortunately you haven't been taking care of yourself." said Arceus.

Twilight was argue back when she realized Arceus was right.

"Oh that, I have been keeping my distance, Ash and Misty have been so kind to me, That I kinda refuse their share food or water with him, I didn't want to be a burden." said Twilight sadly.

"But now you are trusting Ash more and more." said Arceus kindly. " He help you capture your first Pokemon and taught you a little about Pokemon."

"He has, he's a reallly good friend." said Twilight looking down.

"Still thinking about what happen? said Arceus. Twilight nodded as a few tears fell from her face.

"It'll be ok, Twilight, you have Ash and his Pokemon friends with you and have grand adventure ahead of you. how are you to enjoy it if you crying." Arceus said kindly

Twilight wiped her tears and smile. "You're right Arceus. she said

"So what do you think of Ash." asked Arceus

"Well not only is he sweet, he very kind and very cute." said Twilight. She then realized what she and went into a deep shade of red.

"So you think he's cute, huh? Arceus teased.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean-" Twilight stuttered with her blush getting brighter.

Arceus could only chuckle.

"Uh Arceus, I want to ask you something." Twilight said

"Go on." Arceus said

"Well now that I've met Ash, do you I should tell him the truth about who I really am." Twilight asked.

"That's up to you to decide and if you do tell him about your origin, I suggest you leave me out of it." said Arceus sternly

"Um ok but why should I leave you out it." Twilight asked.

"Ash is still young, when the time is right we will meet, but he not ready." Arceus said.

Twilight was a little confused. She was about to ask aboout what did Arceus meant when the darkness started to fade away.

"What's going on?" asked Twilight.

"Do not worry, you're just waking up." said Arceus

"Waking up, I was dreaming?" said Twilight

"It's pretty obvious." said Arceus with a chuckle.

Twilight looked at the orb with deadpanned look on her face.

"Very Funny." retored Twilight.

"We will meet again soon, until then good luck Twilight Sparkle." said Arceus as he started to dissappeared. The darkness around Twilight started to dissappear and she started to wake up.

Location: Pokemon center room.

Twilight began to open her eye. She sat on a bed and started looking around She found she was in the paitents room of the Pokemon saw Ash by her bed sleeping.

"Did Ash stay here all night while I was asleep." thought Twilight. "He must really care about me."

She place her hand on Ash's head and rubbing it. Ash slowly open his eyes. he look up to see Twilight smiling at him.

"Twilight, Thank you goodness you're all right." he said and gave her a hug. Twilight hugged ash back. She blushed when she felt his muscles.

Ash realized what he was doing.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to I was just-" Twilight place a finger over his mouth.

"It's ok, You were worried about me and I'm sorry." said Twilight.

"For what?" asked Ash.

"For not accepting for water and food, You were begin generous and I refuse it." said Twilight looking down while fidgeting her sheets.

"Is there a reason why you didn't want our food and water?" Ash asked.

Twilight took a deep and sighed. "Ash, remember when I said I'm not around from here." Twilight said.

"Yeah I do, why?" Ash said

"Well it's more compliated then that." said Twilight looking down.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ash asked.

Twilight took another deep breath and began to tell Ash all about who she really was and how she came into this while leaving Arceus out of it. She then told about what happen during her brother's wedding and how her left her after meeting someone they just met.

"And that what's happen." said Twilight as she finish her story. She looked at Ash who had his eye wide from what he just been told.

'Great he thinks I'm crazy.' thought Twilight.

"Wow, just wow." said Ash

"Yeah I know, But it's all true." said Twilight.

"Well if you said is true, I can only say that you're brother, friends and ex-teacher are jerks. Ash said.

Twilight's eye widen with shock. "You mean you actually believe me." asked Twilight

"Well yeah, I mean I doubt anyone can make a story like that." said Ash. Then he started holding Twilight's hand.

"Beside I would never abondon my friends, no matter what." said Ash.

Twilight smile with admiration in her eyes. She felt some how Ash was teling the truth. She felt her heart beating faster.

'Maybe Arceus is right, I'm falling for him.' Twilight thought.

Just then Nurse joy came into the room with Misty walking behind her. Eevee came up and nuzzled her trainer.

"Hehe I'm ok Eevee." said Twilight. "Sorry if I worried you."

"Eve Eevee Eve." said the brown fox.

"Well I see you're feeling, I just do a few test and then you'll be able to leave soon. "But I want you to take better care of yourself, understand." said Nurse joy sternly

"Yes Nurse joy." said Twilight rubbing her head sheepily.

"You really gave me and Ash a scare for a second." said Misty.

"I know Misty and I'm sorry." said Twilight.

"Now I need you two to leave, while I'll do a quick check up on your friend." said Nurse joy.

"Alright Nurse joy." said Ash. "I'll see later Twilight, I'm going to the old water mill to train up abit."

"Ok Ash." said Twilight.

While Twilight was getting check up, Ash came to the old mill to do some training.

Ash knows the Pewter city gym leader was no pushover. Not only did his Pokemon needed to improved, but Ash need improved himself. He need to keep himself in shape if anything happen to his friends

He did push-up, sit-ups and crunches. Misty was watching Ash and could help but admired his little built body. She blush as Ash wipe the sweat off his head.

Suddenly a piece of white sticking form splashed in Misty's face and hair.

"Hey what is this sticky stuff." yelled Misty getting the guck of off her hair.

Ash looked up and see Misty hiding in some of the bushes

"Misty what are doing there?" asked Ash

"I was just watching you when something threw this gunk in my hair." shouted Misty as she tried to get the gunk out.

Ash looked around until he saw weird shadow hiding one of the trees.

"Come on out who ever you are." shouted Ash.

Out from the tree, a blue frog Pokemon with white frubble round it's neck jumps down and lands in front of Ash and Misty. It glared at Ash with curiosity.

Ash took out his Pokedex to analyze the Pokemon.

"Pokemon Unknown, No available data."

Ash was surprise about this.

"A new Pokemon, but's not from kanto." muttered Ash to himself.

Misty on the other hand, finally managed to get the white gunk out of her hair. She glared at the Pokemon coldly. But the Pokemon didn't seem faze by her glared.

"That Pokemon is going to regret throwing that gunk into my hair." shouted Misty

She threw a Pokeball releasing a star-shape Pokemon with a red jewel in the middle.

Ash took out his Pokedex to look at Misty's Pokemon.

"Staryu the star shape pokemon, staryu's red core glows brightly in the dark. when it flashes, it said to be communing with the stars."

Ash was impressed with Misty's Pokemon. he also got the feeling Misty was hiding a secret.

"Staryu, use tackle attack." shouted Misty.

Staryu started spining it's body and charged towards the frog Pokemon. But The blue frog dodge the attack and threw some of it's frubbles which stop Staryu from moving in it's tracks.

Then blue frog released a powerful water pulse which managed do good amount of damage. Then it snuck into the shadow and came from behind Staryu and released a scary purple aura.

Staryu fall to the ground with a loud thud as it's jewel started blinking meaning it couldn't fight anymore.

Misty was shocked and speechless that Staryu wasn't able to land a hit on this rare Pokemon.

"Thank you Staryu, you deserve a rest." said Misty.

The blue frog Pokemon turned to Ash then taunted him to make a move. Seeing that the blue frog wanted a real challenge, he decided to go with Pokemon he had in mind.

"I choose you, Charmander." shouted Ash releasing the orange lizard Pokemon from it's pokeball.

The blue frog was suprise of Ash's choice including Misty.

"Ash, what are you thinking." shouted Misty. " That Pokemon is a water type and using a fire type is asking for trouble."

The blue frog pokemon smirked and decided to make the first move and released a stream of bubbles towards Charmander.

"Charmander dodge and use Dragon dance." yelled Ash

Charmander dodge to the right and started doing a weird dance. After the dance, Charamander glowed red.

Ash smirked at this, he had this battle in the bag.

"Charmander use Thunderpunch." shouted Ash

Charmander's fist crackled with electricty and punched into the blue frog Pokemon hard. The attack did a good amount of damage. it also left the Pokemon paralysis.

"Charmander use flamethrower." shouted Ash.

Charmander released a stream of flames towards the blue frog Pokemon which cried out in pain.

After weakening it, Ash threw a pokeball at it and after wiggling three time it ping.

Ash picked up the Pokeball and stared at for while. He couldn't believe it a rare Pokemon in kanto, but what is it and where did it come from.

Misty who was watching the battle was impressed by Ash. Ash was able to make quick decision during battles and turning his opponents attacks against themselve.

'I think I really underestimate Ash and his battling skills.' thought Misty as she started to admired Ash even more.

Ash, Pikachu and Misty made it back at the Pokemon center.

"Nurse joy, I capture this weird Pokemon but I don't what it is or where it came from." said Ash handing her the Pokeball.

"Well let's take a look." said Nurse joy as she released the Pokemon. Her eye widen when she saw it.

"You capture Froakie!?" said Nurse joy.

"Froakie?"

"Yes that's it's name and it came from the Kalos region, a few days ago a trainer came in and left Froakie with me. I asked why was he leaving it. he said that Froakie was too stubborn and would disobey any order he gave him. After that I gave Professor Oak a called and told him what happen."

"Professor Oak know about Froakie." said Ash.

"Yes, he said that colleague of his from another region gave him Froakie hoping it would find a perfect trainer." said Nurse Joy. "I'm surpise Froakie followed you and let itself get capture."

"Well if that's the case, I'll let it -Ahhh." Ash was cut off as Froakie threw frubble at his face.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Ash.

Froakie grabbed it's pokeball from Nurse joy and gave it back to Ash. Ash was a little confused. Froakie then pointed to itself and then the pokeball. Ash realized what Froakie was trying to say.

"You want to be my Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Froak Froakie." Froakie croaked.

Ash smiled brightly at Froakie.

"Ok Froakie, together we're not just a team we're a family." said Ash.

Ash gave Froakie and his other Pokemon so they could rest up for tomorrow. Ash had managed to book a room.

Later that night, Ash had just finished finished taking a shower. He only came out with just a towel. Twilight was busy reading about Myths about legendary Pokemon when Ash came out of the bathroom with a towel on

As he turned around, he noticed Twilight looking at him with a blush on her face.

"Uh?"

"Eep, Sorry I didn't know you were coming out." said Twilight as she quickly looked away.

"I-It's ok Twilight." said Ash with a blush on his face. he grabbed his pajamas and was about to go into the bathroom.

"Ash, I made my decision and I want enter the Pokemon league too, but I don't think I'm ready." said Twilight determinedly. " I want to learn more and observes on how to become a proper Pokemon trainer."

"Ok Twilight, if that's what you want, I respect your decision." said Ash as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Twilight was happy that Ash respected her wishes. She looked at Eevee who sleeping right beside her.

'I'll do whatever it takes to become a proper Pokemon trainer.' Twilight thought.

The next moring the three friends arrived at the Pewter city gym. "Let's do this you guys." said Ash to Pikachu and Froakie. Pikachu and Froakie nodded and entered the gym.

The gym was dark, too dark.

"Who goes there." said a deep and intimidating voice.

Ash and the others turned around to see older boy with brown hair and noticed that he had squinty eyes.

He wore a orange shirt with green vest that had four pockets on it. He had brown long pants and wore blue and white sneakers.

"You must be Brock, the Pewter city gym leader, I'm Ash from Pallet town." said Ash

"Is this your first gym match." Brock asked

"Yes." said Ash.

"Then you must the rules for the gym, we each use two pokeballs. The battle will be over when either side Pokemon will be unable to contiune. Also the challenger is allow to make substitution." Brock explained

"Very well, I accept your challenge." said Brock as he snapped his fingers.

A rock field appeared infront of Ash and Twilight. Twilight was amazed by this. 'Since Ash said that this is rock type gym, they must use different field in different gyms.' Twilight thought

"Twilight, you go with to the balcony and watch my battle first." said Ash kindly.

"Ok Ash." said Twilight. She ran to the balcony to where Misty was watching.

Ash and Brock took their postitions on each side of the battle field.

A refree stood in the middle of the field.

"The battle bewteen the pewter city gym leader Brock and Ash ketchum of Pallet town will now begin, each trainer will use up to two Pokemon. the battle will be over when either side Pokemon the challenge is over, In addition only the challenger can subititution Pokemon." said the refree. "let the battle begin!"

"I'll start with Geodude go." shouted Brock as threw a pokeball and released a rock boulder pokemon.

Twilight looked at the rock Pokemon with interest. She took out her Pokedex for information.

"Geodude the rock Pokemon, Geodude has incredibly high denfesive power, making virtually resistant to any physical attack."

"Wow, so I guess normal attacks won't work on rock Pokemon." thought Twilight.

"Froakie, I choose you." called Ash as the blue frog Pokemon jump onto the field.

"Let the battle begin."

"Froakie, use Quick attack." shouted Ash.

The blue frog shot with great speed heading towards Geodude.

"You know fully well that normal attacks won't work on rock Pokemon." Brock sneered. "Geodude intercept with tackle attack."

The rock Pokemon charged toward Froakie ready to tackle it.

"Who said I'm using Quick attack to attack." said Ash.

Everybody was confused on what Ash had said.

"Froakie use the momentum of the Quick attack to dodge and use bubble attack." shouted Ash.

Froakie managed to dodge at the last second and shot a stream of bubble which was super effective on the rock type Pokemon.

"Clever, you use the speed to dodge Geodude's attacks and counter with a bubble attack." said Brock who was very impress.

Twilight was also impress with Ash's battling skill. After all they did trained together for a whole hour.

"Now let's see how you like this." Brock said. "Geodude use Rock throw.

Geodude punched the ground hard and a bunch of rock started raining down on Froakie.

"Froakie use shadow sneak to dodge." shouted Ash.

Froakie obeyed and disappeared in the shadow of darkness and sneaked towards Geodude.

"Geodude, it's coming from behind use Mega punch." shouted Brock.

As Froakie came from the shadow, Geodude turned around and punch with it's glowing fist. but the attack didn't do a thing

Brock and Geodude were speechless.

"How-"

"Froakie special ability is protean making it the same type from the same move." Ash smirked. "which means it's a ghost type now."

"Geodude use defence curl, then rollout." called Brock

Geodude curl up into a ball and started raising it's defence. Then it started rolling at high speed.

"Froakie dodge it." shouted Ash.

Froakie jumped out of the way, but Geodude changed direction and slammed into Froakie hard.

"Geodude rollout again!" shouted Brock.

"Froakie use double team, then finish it with Water pulse."

Froakie divded itself into clone copies making Geodude's rollout miss. Then it fired an water orb and threw it at the rock Pokemon which knocked it out.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Froakie wins." shouted the refree.

"Hurray, Ash won the first round." said Twilight happily.

"But Brock isn't finish yet, He saved his ace for last." said Misty

"Gym leaders always use their best Pokemon for last.?" Twilight asked.

"Sometime, Gym leader can use what ever Pokemon they use in any order of the battle." said Misty. "It's a gym leader thing."

"How do you know so much about Gym leaders, Misty?" asked Twilight.

Misty paniced. she didn't want to tell Twilight or Ash about her hometown and her Gym there. she want to go past it so they would find out her serect.

"I studied the gym leaders myself." Misty lied rubbing the back of her head.

Twilight knew Misty was lying, so she decided to press the converstion even further.

"It's seem you know how to raise your Pokemon." said Brock as he returned Geodude into his Pokeball. "But still you're no match for Onix, Go."

A rock serpent Pokemon appeared on the field ready for battle. Ash looked at Froakie was a little worn out after his battle with Geodude.

"Can you still battle Froakie?" asked Ash.

Froakie who was still tired looked at his new trainer and smirked.

"Alright let's go froakie, use bubble attack."

The blue frog released a stream of bubble towards the rock serpent Pokemon.

"Onix use Screech." shouted Brock

Onix opens its mouth and the inside of it glows white. It then releases a light blue cylinder beam from its mouth at the opponent, blowing Froakie back into a boulder.

"No Froakie." shouted Ash.

As the smoke cleared, there stood Froakie battered and tired.

"Misty, what just happen?" Twilight asked.

"Onix use Screech attack which decrease the defence power by a lot."

"Wow, I've read about Pokemon attacks and special attacks but I didn't know there were status moves too." muttered Twilight.

"Onix use bind attack." shouted Brock.

The rock serpent Pokemon wraps its tail around the Froakie squeezing it tight."

"Froakie use bubble attack now." shouted Ash.

But Froakie couldn't attack or break free from bind.

Brock smirked.

"This battle is mine, Onix use slam attack." shouted Brock.

Onix slams its tail into Froakie sending it flying across the battlefield and into the gym wall.

"Froakie No."

"Froakie is unable to battle, Onix wins." said The refree.

"Froakie return." said Ash as he returned the blue frog. "Take a rest for now."

"Charmander I choose you." shouted Ash.

The orange lizard with a flame on it's tail got roared ready for battle.

I might underestimate with your Froakie, but now I'm not so sure you're taking this battle seriously." Brock sneered.

"I'am taking this battle seriously, I promised Charmander, he would get a chance to battle." shouted Ash.

"Well it's your fault, if you lose." said Brock. "Onix use your tackle attack."

Onix went head first and charged at Charmander.

"Charmander dodged it and use Metal claw." shouted Ash.

Charmander dodges at the nick of time. Then his claw's glowed white and slashed the rock serpent Pokemon's face.

Onix cries in pain at the super effective move.

"Onix use screech, then use Iron tail." shouted Brock

Onix let a ear piercing roar which made Charmander held his ears.

Ash had to do something, cause if Charmander gets hit after it used screech this match would be over.

"Charmander flamethrower." shouted Ash.

Charmander managed to heard it's trainer and released a powerful stream of flames into Onix's face.

The rock serpent cried out in pain. "Onix Bind attack now." shouted Brock.

Onix used it's body to wrap around Charmander and started squeezing it tightly.

"Charmander use Flamethrower." shouted Ash. But Charmander was in too much pain to use Flamethrower.

Ash had to think of something fast or Charmander would be in big trouble.

"Ash!" shouted a voice from the balcony. Ash looked up and saw Twilight looking at him seriously.

"Don't give up till the very end." shouted Twilight. "I believe in you, you have to win no matter what."

Ash couldn't help but smile, if Twilight believe that he could win then he will. Suddenly He had a idea.

"Charmander use fire fang." shouted Ash.

Charmander withstood the pain and bit Onix with his fiery mouth. Onix cried in Pain as flames dance around it's body.

"What happen to Onix, Misty?" asked Twilight.

"Onix's been burned." said Misty. "It's a status condition where Pokemon will keep taking damage from Burn or Poison status effects."

"You ready to win this, Charmander." yelled Ash.

Charmander roared with determantion. Suddenly it started glowing white and change it's shape.

"Charmander?" said Ash. Everyone gasped in amazment.

Then glowed die down and showed a red lizard with a horn like protrusion on the back of it's head.

Ash pulled out his pokedex to see some information.

"Charmeleon the flame Pokemon. It has razor like claws and it's tail is exceptionally strong."

"Cool it even learned some new moves." smiled Ash.

"It may have evolved but it's still no match for Onix." shouted Brock. "Onix use Rock throw."

Onix slammed it's tail on the ground throwing rock toward Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use dragon dance to dodge." shouted Ash.

Charmeleon did a weird dance and started glowing red. After it stopped glowing Charmeleon managed to dodge all the rock with ease.

"Clever, you used dragon dance to not only to dodge rock throw but raise it's attack power and speed." said Brock. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks for the kindness, all right Charmeleon use Dragon claw." yelled Ash.

Charmeleon obeyed. It's claws glowed green and started to extended.

"Onix use slam." shouted Brock

Onix threw it's tail which colided with Charmeleon's dragon claw. But thanks to dragon dance, Chameleon was able to overpowered the slam attack.

"Onix use Dragonbreath." shouted Brock.

"Charmeleon use flamethrower." shouted Ash.

Onix released a thick green beam while Charmeleon released a stream of flames. both attacks colided.

But Charmeleon was able overpowered the dragonbreath and knock out Onix.

"Onix is unable to battle, Charmeleon win. The victor is Ash ketchum from Pallet town." called the refree.

"You did it Charmeleon, you were awesome." Ash said as he hugged his Charmeleon.

Charmeleon hugged it's trainer. He was proud to have an awesome trainer like Ash.

"Ash, that was an awesome battle. You not only used a water type, You used a fire which has type disadvantage. You used some great strategy and a strong bond with your Pokemon." said Brock. "As proof of your victory, I award you with the boulder badge.

"Thank you Brock, that mean alot to me." said Ash as he took the boulder badge. The badge was a shape of an octagon and was color gray.

"Ash!"

Twilight ran up behind him and hugged him tight.

"I can't believe you won your first gym badge, You were so awesome!" Twilight said Happily.

Thanks Twilight." said Ash. He could help but blush as Twilight's chest mashed into his back. Misty was trying her best not show her jealously.

Brock walked up to Ash.

"Ash, that battle was very impressive. The way you uses your strategy was incredible and seeing the bond between you and your Pokemon was very stronger. No doubt that you earn the boulder badge." said Brock holding a gray octagon badge in his hand.

Thanks Brock, I really appreciate it." said Ash.

"Promise me you make your dream of become a Pokemon master come true." Brock said. " You see I want to make my dream come true, but unfortunately I have to watch brothers and sisters."

"Don't worry, I will." said Ash as he and the others left the gym.

After getting his Pokemon healed at the Pokemon center, Ash Twilight, Misty and Pikachu were about to leave Pewter city, when Brock came up running towards them.

"Hey guys, wait up." shouted Brock.

Everyone turned around seeing Brock running up to them with a huge backpack with a lots of traveling equipment.

"Hey you guys don't mind if I travel with you do ya?' Brock asked.

"What about the gym, your brothers and sisters." asked Twilight.

"After our battle, My father came back and told me to follow my dream. he would stay and watch the Gym and the family." said Brock.

Ash and Misty looked at each other, then looked at Twilight. Twilight nodded her head saying she trust brock with her secret

"Brock, before we go there something you know about Twilight." said Brock.

Brock looked at Twilight who was fidgeting her fingers.

"Ok what is it?" asked Brock

 _After a gym battle with the first gym leader Brock, Ash has earn himself a Boulder badge. Now with Brock joining the group, What will become of Twilight when Brock finds out her secret and what has become of Twilight's friends, her brother and her teacher._

 _ **TBC...**_

 **And done.**

 **I finally redid this chapter. I extended the battle scene bewteen Ash and Brock and decide for Twilight learn from Ash and the other how to become a proper Pokemon trainer.**

 **Twilight will still catch Pokemon, but the ones I pick for her. As for Eevee, Twilight has capture a very special Eevee that is based on the Pokemon adventures series.**

 **Next time: Ash, Twilight and their friends are making their way through Mount moon. But Team rocket is causing trouble by looking for the rare moon stone. Will Ash and Twilight stop Team rocket and rescue the Clefairy and the moon stone?"**

 **TRUE MASTER OUT!**


	5. Author Notice

_**Hey everbody True Master,**_

 _ **I'm sorry to say But I lost interest in working this story all to together, I will be doing Ash's Journey Prologue as well working on some new stories coming soon. I been getting writers block to some of my followers being a impatient. so I'm putting this story to rest. I might think about redoing if I feel like it.**_

 _ **Thank you for understanding and with that TRUE MASTER OUT!**_


End file.
